


escalation

by wrennette



Series: 100 ways to say i love you [9]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Uniform Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:44:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wrennette/pseuds/wrennette
Summary: Cody really should have known Obi-Wan would only escalate his teasing.





	escalation

**Author's Note:**

> Explicit continuation of "Wow" (chapter 59) of [the law of our being](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498074)

“Wow,” Obi-Wan said, eyes dragging slowly over Cody’s form. He licked his lips and stepped closer, reaching out.

Cody couldn’t help his smug grin as Obi-Wan’s hands smoothed covetously over the front of his dress uniform. He’d known his lover appreciated the way he looked in the tailored grey outfit, but seeing and feeling that appreciation was definitely nice. On most missions, Cody wore armour still, and he and most of the vod’e who lived in or near the Temple wore barracks fatigues or civilian clothes when were on stand down. Still, sometimes he had reason to put on his greys, and Obi-Wan’s gaze grew flatteringly predatory every time. Cody didn’t think it wrong to take a bit of pride in that. 

“I always forget how good this looks on you,” Obi-Wan said, a light flush dusting the apples of his cheeks. 

“Oh?” Cody asked, shifting slightly so the close-tailored jacket strained around his chest and arms. Obi-Wan let out an appreciative noise, then looked up at Cody with a smile. 

“I wouldn’t want to make you late,” Obi-Wan said, innocence dripping from his words. 

“You can make it up to me later,” Cody offered in a low growl, and Obi-Wan’s eyes glazed as he nodded, the pulse jumping under his skin. Cody smirked, then grabbed his cap and strode off, a bit of extra spring in his step.

When Cody returned, he found Obi-Wan in the Jedi version of lounge wear - a tatty old tunic that had clearly once belonged to someone broader in the shoulders and longer in the arms, and loose drawstring trousers that had been washed nearly sheer. Obi-Wan looked up as Cody paused in the doorway, and a predatory smile flashed across his face. Cody was certain his own smile was just as sharp and hungry. 

Cody prowled into the room, and Obi-Wan’s eyes widened. 

“Unfair,” Obi-Wan said as Rex followed Cody in, looking just as dapper and polished in his uniform. Their medals and bars differed slightly, but they both looked impeccable. Obi-Wan wanted very much to muss them up, and from Cody’s smirk, he was well aware of that inclination. 

“It’s what you get for teasing,” Cody said, and Obi-Wan grinned. 

“Promise?” Obi-Wan leered, and Cody laughed. Rex rolled his eyes, but he couldn’t help smiling. “It’s good to see you Rex,” Obi-Wan said more gently, rising to greet them properly. “I’ve missed you. And there’s no reason you couldn’t come visit.” Rex flushed slightly at that. He’d been a bit hesitant about inviting himself over, not wanting to intrude on Cody and Obi-Wan’s time together, and throwing himself into what missions were available to vode as a result.

“You need to send him an engraved invitation or something,” Cody bitched, reaching over to knock off Rex’s uniform cap and then scrub his knuckles against Rex’s short blond hair. Rex made a noise of disagreement that choked off in a low moan as Obi-Wan leaned up to kiss him. While the Jedi wasn’t that much shorter than the vode, he was barefoot, and Rex’s polished boots gave him a bit more height advantage than usual. 

“You’re always welcome here Rex,” Obi-Wan said very seriously, then dropped to his knees and deftly opened Rex’s trousers. 

“Stars,” Rex gasped out, stroking his fingers into silky ginger hair as Obi-Wan licked the tip of his cock. 

“Pfassk,” Cody swore appreciatively, “should have known he’d just escalate.” Rex let out a choked laugh, then reached out with his free hand and pulled Cody in for a searing kiss. When they parted, Rex looked fondly down at Obi-Wan, catching those pale eyes looking up at him. 

“Look so good cyar’ika,” Rex said fondly. “I won’t stay away so long again.” Obi-Wan let out a happy hum at that, and Rex groaned appreciatively, firming his grip on Obi-Wan’s hair and thrusting gently. Obi-Wan swallowed around him and gave way, letting Rex frip his mouth. “Stars you’re good at that,” Rex sighed, then came with a quiet grunt. 

“That was beautiful Ob’ika,” Cody said, “is it my turn now?” Obi-Wan grinned up at Cody like a hungry nexu, licking his lips. “Kriff,” Cody swore, and bolted towards the bedroom. Rex collapsed laughing as Obi-Wan tackled Cody to the floor. They tussled briefly, more struggling with their clothes than each other, and then Obi-Wan was sucking Cody down, earning another streak of creative swearing as he deepthroated Cody’s cock. “Kriff,” Cody murmured, and lay back, happily letting Obi-Wan do as he pleased.


End file.
